Pleasant Frequencies
by Iridian NightShade
Summary: A songfic with ET by Katy Perry, about Sage getting fed up with not having any personal time to spend with her Chosen, and her first attempt at seduction.


Okay, ever since I heard Katy Perry's song E.T. I've wanted to do a song-fic. I actually read a one shot, where the author used the same song, and was so mad! But I decided to write it anyway.

This is set after the second movie RotF, in my Ashes verse, after A Change In Plans, The Past Always Returns, and the third installment: The Fallen's Mistake.

Sage and her Chosen finally get some alone time, and no I don't reveal him, but there are lots of hints as to his identity.

Summary: A songfic with ET, about Sage getting fed up with not having any personal time to spend with her Chosen, and her first attempt at seduction.

Rated M for slight sexual situations.

- Until All Are One -

Title: Pleasant Frequencies

Written: 6/16/11

- Until All Are One -

It had taken a long time for her to organize her little show, as well as actually gather up the courage to do it. Knowing her mate, she wanted it perfect, especially for his sensitive audios. Keeping in mind all the advice her Guardian had given her, in how to handle her stoic mate, as well as the reassurance from her brother and her Guard, she signaled her readiness to her brother. She mentally reminded herself of her promise to give her brother a good wash and wax tomorrow, as well as Ratchet for watching over her twins. She waited patiently as he managed to convince her beloved away from Teletraan's consoles, and into the hangar she'd decorated for their "date." Who knew Optimus Prime was sneaky enough to deceive a first-class Decepticon, for his Sparkling Sister?

The hangar was decorated simplistically, but artistically, thanks to some help from Sunstreaker, with the hidden speakers in the perfect places to enhance and deliver the full-impact of the music and words. They were dialed down, due to the sensitivities of the mech's audios, but no doubt, he'll enjoy the precise positioning. A large comfortable berth with extra cushioning and soft fabric pillows, and a small table that held two cubes of light silvery-green Energon, specially brewed by Wheeljack and Sage's new distiller, were the only two pieces of furniture in the spacious room. Soft lanterns, which were decorated with Cybertronian glyphs, lit the room romantically.

Hidden in the shadows, Sage smiled softly as her beloved entered the room, looking around in disbelief and confusion. Her golden optics took in his strong powerful frame, slightly taller than her brother, and obviously more armored. Despite their size difference, his thirty-foot tall frame versus her twenty-one, it was obvious they were meant for each other. Flicking her door-wings, she giggled softly when his scarlet optics spotted her, the stoic expression softening.

_=Sweetspark,=_ she whispered, smiling at the shiver. Whenever she spoke Cybertronian, she knew she always had his complete attention; her vocal tones always were pleasant to his sensitivities. She felt him reach out, curious and confused. =We haven't had some time to ourselves in a while,= Stepping out of the shadows, she felt his optics roam across her cleaned and freshly waxed armor. Her dark blue-green armor glinted and appeared lighter against the black and chrome accents, the golden glyphs shimmering like stars on her helm and wings. Reaching forward, tracing his fins, she hummed as she carefully backed him back to the berth. Hiding her anxiousness and worry, she pressed soft kisses to his chassis and shoulders as he sat contently.

_=Sweetspark,=_

_=Shhh,=_ she reached over, her elven-like audio finials shifting as she felt his servos creep up her side paneling. Picking up one cube, she half-shuttered her optics, flirting, before taking a sip and leaning up. His mask retracted, leaning down, he accepted the sip of Energon, playfully lapping at her lips with his glossa. Once he'd enjoyed the entire sweetened Energon cube, she pulled back, licking a few drops off his lips. Her optics dimmed before a song started softly, a pleasant blend of Cybertronian mixed with his beloved's Earth music. Recognizing the song after a moment, he tilted his helm in confusion. Leaning back, Sage smirked. She and Jazz had altered the song a bit, making it slightly slower and mixed with Cybertronian frequencies that helped relax and arouse their systems. Removing herself from his lap, she began swaying to the music, easily falling into the rhythm of the dance her Guardian had taught her. It was an old style of Courting Dances, usually used by Seekers, but was known for being a fluid graceful dance that required the dancer to be extremely flexible.

Swaying and twisting her frame gracefully, her optics dimmed, but watched as her Chosen as he leaned forward, watching intently. Smiling, she hummed then started the song.

_**You're so hypnotizing  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?  
><strong>_

She slid forward, enough for his servos to brush her gauntlets, before she danced out of reach again, her arms lifting to stroke down her helm and neck.

_**Your touch magnetizing  
>Feels like I am floating<br>Leaves my body glowing**_

His optics flickered from watching her servos dancing across her armor, to her darkened golden optics, watching him as she danced for him, only for him. Her Spark chamber opened slightly, bathing her armor in a soft golden glow, before flicking shut after the teasing gesture.

_**They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you**_

Both recalled the hardships they'd endured, from overprotective Guardian and brother, to her newly established Guard, as well as the suspicious human soldiers. The harsh memories faded away as she shifted in tantalizing movements, allowing them to revel in the private moment they'd managed to attain.

_**You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**_

Despite both coming from different times and worlds, even species at the beginning, both thanked Primus for enabling them to finally come together, despite being separated several times. Sage shifted closer, running her servos up and leaning in close, to stroke the sensitive audios of her Chosen. Her lips brushed against his as she continued to sing, her Spark throbbing as she sang out her feelings to him.

_**Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison  
><strong>_

He stole a slight kiss, earning a shy smile and whispered chirp of admonishment, despite her field melding with his and revealing her joy and love for him.

_**Take me, take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**_

His field slithered around hers, his willingness to do as she said making her stifle laughter. He would happily abduct her from base if he could, without angering her protectors at the same time.

_**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

Both their touches were foreign, she'd never touched anyone so intimately as she did with him, her fingers stroking wiring and sliding under armor plates to stroke sensors. He had no inclination to give such touches to any other, not while he knew his Chosen was waiting for him. The touches were surreal, despite being nonsexual.

_**You're so supersonic  
>Wanna feel your powers<br>Stun me with your lasers  
>Your kiss is cosmic<br>Every move is magic**_

She opened her firewalls, letting his mind meld with hers briefly, reveling in being the same with him for a moment, without the all-consuming pleasure of Spark-to-Spark contact. That would come later.

_**You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light**_

Their chassis' brushed against each other, but only briefly; she twisted until her door-wings were lightly pinned under his arms, showing her complete trust in him. Accepting the position, he stroked across the sensitive planes of armor, activating all her sensors and making her nearly keen. She lightly ground down against his crotch-plate, detecting the heat building behind it, within his interfacing array.

_**Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**_

Turning her helm, she tilted it and willingly accepted the soft brushes of kisses he bestowed on her cheeks and neck, both of their cooling fans clicking on simultaneously.

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction**_

Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<p>

She reluctantly pulled free, smiling at the vectors she spotted, attempting to hide from where they had emerged. His soft groan almost made her return to his arms, almost. She wanted to finish the song first, but it was oh so tempting.

_**This is transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star  
><strong>_

She slid up, brushing her lips against a sensitive audio, careful to keep her tone soft and even, feeling his shuddering as she stimulated the right wavelength and tones to activate his unknown sensitive sweet-spot: a soft low-tone frequency.

_**I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate<br>For you I'll risk it all  
>All<br>**_

She lightly paused, feeling him trembling, knowing he was close to an overload simply by her ability to hit his unknown frequencies. Stroking his helm, she hummed softly, kissing his audios, as he tucked his face into her shoulder and began tasting it, his servos wrapped around her tightly.

_**Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
><em><strong>Wanna be a victim<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ready for abduction<strong>_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
><em><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's supernatural<strong>_  
><em><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

She shifted enough, to straddle his lap, feeling him pull her closer and pin her to his side. His servos tickling around her door-hinges and making her shudder as he rocked her against him. The much needed friction against his closed panel made his fins flare out, the solar absorbing plates trembling.

_**Extraterrestrial  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
><em><strong>Your touch so foreign<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's supernatural<strong>_  
><em><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>_

Both shuddered, their cooling fans glowing full blast. Sage keened softly, feeling his field fluctuate as she sang the last notes, his overload enveloping their tightly woven energy fields and causing her to peak. He whispered his prayers to Primus, thankful to have such a kind and generous mate. Knowing how insecure she was, he praised her every movement and worshiped her frame with soft gentle kisses and touches, his vectors sliding painlessly around her, making her mewl in pleasure as they plugged in, enforcing his appreciation and desire, not to mention his joy of being in her presence. Pressing loving kisses to each other, they curled up, entangled in each other. Before their optics offlined, Sage re-checked the lock on the door, encrypting it with Ratchet's borrowed medical override. No one, human, Bot, or Con, would interrupt them. Not this time.

- Until All Are One -

Didja guys like it? Would you like a steamy scene between the two? Review and give me some feedback please. This is only a one-shot or two-shot at the most, if anyone wants me to add the next scene, which would include plug-in-play, Spark-merge, and other yummy goodness, then be sure to mention it.


End file.
